Thanks to You
by Sakura's Unicorn
Summary: A collection of one-shots for SasuSaku Month 2014.
1. Dropping Your Guard

Sakura stared blankly out the window of the inn. _She takes every death to heart_. Sasuke pulled a hand through his hair.

"Sakura."

She hummed, but didn't face him.

"You know that…" _It's not your fault? You couldn't have done anything? _It all sounded so cliché and made her seem weak. His tongue defeated, he moved closer.

He watched her fold inward, knowing exactly what it felt like—this devouring sadness. He'd lived with it every day as a child. He'd thought, _If only I was better. Smarter. Stronger. I could've saved them all. _Then one day in a dark forest, arms no bigger than twigs closed around him. The sun broke through the canopy of leaves, haloing the jagged edge of her newly-shorn hair and he knew—_I can save one._

He reached out, enclosing her in his arms. "Stop."

She curled into him, tears finally flowing. "I tried to save them."

"I know."

"If only I was—"

His grip tightened. "We can't save them all."

_But_ _I can save one._

* * *

Just a little drabble to start off SasuSaku Month. There's a few more little bits coming later in the month.

Thank you so much to the Mistress of Bacony Goodness, Unicorn Paige. You right my wrongs, Paige! Now, if only you'd learn to appreciate the deeper mysteries of cabbage...


	2. My Mistake

"It's Tuesday!" Sakura sang as she skipped and twirled her way to Ichiarku's. "Tuesday, Tuesday! The best day of the week!"

How did lowly Tuesday become such an exalted day? Six Tuesdays ago, Sakura was minding her own business, catching a quick lunch before returning to work. She'd just ordered a bowl of her favorite tonkatsu ramen when _Sasuke_ slid into the seat beside her.

"Hey," he said with a nod.

"Hey," she returned. _Wow. You're a scintillating conversationalist, Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke-kun's very impressed. I'm sure he thinks—_

"What's doing?"

Sakura debated pinching herself to be sure this wasn't some crazy, exhaustion-fueled dream. Uchiha Sasuke _did not_ start idle conversations. Ever.

"Lunch is doing." She grinned wider, hoping to cover the tick in her eye. _What did you just say?! Another gem like that and I'm severing the brain to mouth connection for good_!

Sasuke grunted, lacing and re-lacing his fingers on the tabletop. "You here for ramen?" he asked then grimaced into his hand as it swept down his face.

Nerves wound Sakura up tight, making her nod much too vigorously. "Yeah. Uh-huh. I am. I'm here every Tuesday. Tsunade asked me to train med-nin at the Academy on Tuesdays and this place is nearby, so…" She trailed off, her babbling brook of words drying up. In an attempt to keep the conversation alive, she asked, "Do you come here often?" and blushed. _Oh crap! Did you really just use a corny pick-up line? On Sasuke?!_

"Not usually. I just got off a mission, so I was—"

"That's right! I heard you went to Ame with Sai and Kiba. Naruto told me," she added when his eyebrow quirked. "How'd that go?"

Their bowls landed in front of them and, unbelievably, Sasuke filled an entire hour with the story of his mission with Sai and Kiba and how each had taken a turn claiming the title of 'Worse than Naruto.' At the end, Sakura's cheeks hurt from laughing. When she told Sasuke this, he smirked and offered to walk her to school…since it was on his way.

Since then, Tuesdays meant lunch with Sasuke.

He always had a reason why he happened to be there on the same day as her—meeting with the Hokage, errand in the marketplace, going on or returning from a mission. Sakura chose to believe he arranged all of these events to coincide with her lunchtime. So for the first few weeks, she waited for him to make a move, tip his hand, confess his feelings, _anything_ that even remotely resembled romance…and was disappointed when each Tuesday was merely ramen and conversation.

When she sobered up to the idea that they were two good friends who happened to be at the same place at the same time, she found herself laughing more, talking more. She enjoyed being in the same space as one of her favorite people.

So today—Tuesday—when she found her place at Ichiraku's counter, she was pleased to find Sasuke already in the seat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she returned. "Been on any missions with Sai lately?" Sakura had come to love his Sai stories—the most recent addition to Team Seven knew exactly how to get under Sasuke's skin, making for the most unintentionally hilarious tales.

"Nah."

Sakura's smile melted as Sasuke pushed the noodles around his bowl. She knew something was bothering him, but was hesitant to burst the happy bubble that'd become Tuesdays. Concern warred with bliss. Concern conquered.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced at her then back at his ramen. His noodles were taken on another whirling trip around the bowl. Concern planted a flag in new territory when she touched his hand. The noodles halted.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing." He worked his soup into a churning vortex.

She leaned closer, her fingers closing around his hand. "It's something."

"Hey, asshole!" Naruto clapped Sasuke's back then leaned around him. "Hi, Sakura-chan! What's going on?"

"Nothing," they both replied, snapping into casual poses.

"Uh-huh. _Nothing_. Riiiight." Craning his neck to see into the kitchen, Naruto yelled, "Hey! Old man! Lemme get a miso!"

"Get lost," came a low grumble from beside him.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, jerk."

"I said, _get lost_." Sasuke added, "Moron," for good measure.

"I have every right to eat here."

When Naruto's ramen was placed in front of him, Sasuke shoved it down the counter.

"Hey! You coulda spilled it!"

"I told you to move!" He kicked Naruto's chair.

Sakura sighed, knowing their friendly lunch had just ended. The boys would bicker until punches flew and bruises formed.

"Why do I have to move? It's not like you two are on a…date."

Time crashed into a brick wall as Sakura looked from Naruto's wide eyes to Sasuke's red-tipped ears.

"We're on _a date_?"

"Taking this to go!" Naruto announced, throwing down some change and sprinting away with his bowl.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed and stood. "Walk you back to school?"

"O-okay."

He was silent the entire way, giving Sakura the feeling that they were navigating along the edge of a deep ravine—her stomach and head whirling with the vertigo of uncertainty. They stopped at the Academy gates.

"So…" She needed an answer to a question she had no idea how to ask. "So…we…"

Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth. It lasted only a second or two, but it paralyzed her, her heart careening around her ribcage.

"Sakura," he said, his hair tickling her cheek as he pulled back. "See you next Tuesday."

* * *

Oh, Sasuke...you silly boy. And leave it to Naruto to out his best friend while he's trying to be all smooth and covert.

Paige, Paige, Paige. Now that the SasuSaku rocketship has been blown apart from the power of Kishi's SS love, what will we do with all these monkeys? Maybe we can teach them to write adorable fics for us?


	3. Rewind the Time

Sasuke glowered at his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. He'd tried for hours to fall asleep with no luck. _I might as well get up._ With one last envious glance at Sakura, he extricated himself from the sheets and padded down the hall to his youngest son's room, an ache in his chest intensifying with each step.

_I should be proud_, he thought. _Not…_ Sasuke couldn't put his finger on what it was he felt now that his fourth son had been promoted to Chunin. _I've got a caring wife, four strong boys, health, security…not a care in the world. I shouldn't feel like this._ He flopped on the vacant bed. _I shouldn't feel this empty._

His eyes traveled around Yasu's room. So many traces of the boy lingered—his first kunai set, a paper fan from a long-ago festival, an odd collection of rocks, and photos tacked to the wall.

_The family portrait. _Sasuke's expression softened to a smile. _Yasu was just a year when we took this._ Sakura cradled the baby as he stood behind them all, his hands resting on the shoulders of his eldest and one of the twins. While nothing like the beaming smile of his wife, Sasuke saw the upward slant of his mouth and was glad he didn't cut the severe figure his own father had.

The majority of the photos were of Yasu with his oldest brother, Itachi—baby Yasu being fed by Itachi; as a toddler, flying a kite with his big brother; the two high-fiving after Yasu's first day at the Academy. To say that Itachi doted on his youngest brother would be a vast understatement. _Inseparable_, he thought. The newest addition to the photo gallery was of Yasu sporting his green Chunin vest, Itachi's arm crooked around his neck. _He'll be leading missions now,_ Sasuke thought, the nostalgic smile falling off his face.

He shuffled out to the hall, but before reaching the stairs, the scent of night blooms stopped him.

_Who left that window open?_ He wove between the twins' empty beds to the window, curtains fluttering in the breeze. He took a moment to scan the yard with his Sharingan then eased into Takeo's desk chair.

_Same chair I sat in when I broke the news to Aiko that just because his twin brother awoke his Sharingan, didn't mean he would, too._ _That was harder than having The Talk. _The birds and the bees were one thing. Realizing the person you've walked beside your entire life just took a big step forward without you was another. But, true to his name, Aiko congratulated Takeo, embraced him, and held no bitterness toward his twin.

"_Sasuke, we brothers share a unique bond. As a hurdle for you to overcome, I'll always be there for you."_

He decidedAiko and his uncle would've gotten along well. Takeo was another story. The younger twin reminded Sasuke a little too much of Naruto—bold, brash, and loud-mouthed. _But he's got an Uchiha's sensitive heart._ He recalled Sakura's worry when the black commas first appeared in their boy's eyes.

"_He's too young, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Takeo's eight. My brother was eight when he—"_

"_And look what happened to your brother!" Angry tears told Sasuke that his wife was looking further down the road for Takeo—and imagining a dark descent._

"_That's not going to happen, Sakura." Despite her weak resistance, he pulled her into his arms. "I was eight, too."_

"_No, you weren't! I was there on the bridge in Wave! You were thirteen!"_

_He shook his head and finally unburdened himself, telling only her about the night of the massacre, what'd he'd felt and seen, as well as his brother's Tsukuyomi that kept him from recalling the awakening of his Sharingan. _

"_Wave wasn't the first time, I just didn't remember," he said with a shrug. "I was eight and I think I ended up okay."_

"_Thanks to me," she said, only half-joking._

"_Thanks to you," he said, meaning it._

He stood, pushing off his knees, feeling aches that weren't there twenty years ago, and opened the door to Itachi's room.

_My first born._

His heart clenched when he saw himself at twenty-five, unsure of how to even hold his miracle. Sasuke hadn't felt that awkward and unlearned since the days when his brother first tried to teach him how to throw shuriken.

"_Sasuke-kun…I don't know how you'll feel about it, but I thought we could name him Itachi."_

_A pang of misgiving shot through him. His fingers running across the black down on his boy's head hesitated. _

'_Living up to the Uchiha name is enough of a challenge,' he thought, clutching the newborn closer to his body._ '_To have to live up to the name Uchiha Itachi…is it too much to ask of anyone?' _

_Frozen in this dilemma, Sasuke didn't notice a tiny hand reaching out to him. Jerky swats in the air were all it could manage until it landed on Sasuke's cheek, startling him. The baby's hand lingered as if reassuring his father, pulling him closer. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to his son's. _

"_Itachi is a perfect name."_

Just like his namesake, Itachi grew to be a genius shinobi. He followed his uncle's path through training nearly to the letter—Genin at seven, Chunin at ten. But instead of moving into the ANBU ranks, this Itachi chose his mother's way and became a medic. Healing, he would say to provoke his father, required far more skill than destroying. Sasuke would harrumph, but inside, he filled with pride when his son was requested to serve as personal physician to the Fire daimyo or when he was asked to spearhead the training of future medics in Wind and Mist.

_Doesn't leave him much time to spend in Konoha, though,_ he mourned. _None of the boys spend much time home anymore._ He knew it was an inevitable part of life—children growing and starting their own lives—but it didn't make it any less painful for those left behind. _They all have missions of their own now._

On leaving Itachi's room, Sasuke spied something hidden in a dark corner on a high shelf—something familiar—and took it down. Instantly, he recognized the stuffed dinosaur he'd bought for his son's first birthday. Sakura was surprised when Itachi unwrapped the toy, unsure of what to make of her husband's odd gift.

When Sasuke saw the button-eyed plush in the store, he was drawn to it, found himself buying it before he could process his actions. Holding it now brought back memories of his own childhood—wiping tears on a similar dinosaur as his mother bandaged a scraped knee; pretending it was his summons as he crushed enemy villages made of blocks; gripping it as he sat on his front porch step, willing his big brother to return from missions. He squeezed this dinosaur, looking for the same soothing effect that the toy of his youth would bring, but found no comfort. It was just cloth and he was still alone.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He heard Sakura's footsteps in the hall and set the dinosaur back on its shelf. "I'm in here."

"You okay? It's really early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"It's just about morning now. You want something to eat?"

He didn't, but nodded listlessly and followed her to the kitchen.

She set plates and bowls full of food on the table, but Sasuke barely noticed. Picking up the paper, he figured he'd drown his emptiness in the news and tea. He jumped when Sakura slipped one hand into his, the other rubbing circles on his back.

"They're not gone for good, you know."

He looked at his wife—her eyebrows raised expectantly, her soft smile comforting—and wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to know exactly what was going through his head.

"I know," was all he could muster before a lump lodged in his throat.

She pressed his head against her chest, kissing his hair. "You still have me. Not the same, I know, but…"

His arms closed around her waist and squeezed. _Much better than the dinosaur_, he thought and almost laughed at how ridiculously soft marriage and fatherhood had made him.

"Mom! You home?"

Sakura chuckled. "See what I mean. They'll never leave," she said to Sasuke. "In the kitchen, Yasu!"

"Dad! You're here. Perfect. I have to meet Moegi-sensei in an hour and I can't get a good edge on this tanto. Can you help me out?" He clunked his sword on the table and pulled Sasuke's omurice closer. "You gonna eat this?" he asked and, without waiting for an answer, tucked in.

"Hey! Hey! Nobody said there was a breakfast party going on!" Takeo's booming voice filled the kitchen. "Mom! Lovely as always," he said, planting a comically loud kiss on Sakura's cheek. "Yasu! Brothers always share. Uchiha rule." He nudged his little brother over and dug into his father's omelet. "Morning, Dad!" he said with a mouth full of food. "Aiko said you were going in to HQ today. Think you could pick me up an application while you're there?" he added somewhat bashfully.

"A Police Department application?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." He nodded. "I was thinking maybe I'd apply…if you don't mind me hanging around your office, that is."

Sakura rapped her knuckles on his head and put another omelet in front of him. "Nobody's going to want a Chief of Police who has no manners, Takeo."

"_Mom_!"

"I got Itachi's message to meet here," Aiko said, entering the kitchen. He winced when Sakura yanked on his long ponytail as she tutted disapprovingly.

"Message?" asked Sasuke.

"He said he had news or something." Aiko grabbed his twin brother's tea and downed it.

Snatching the cup and handing him his own, Sakura muttered, "Who raised you boys? No manners whatsoever."

Knocking on the back door prompted all three boys to scramble. "I'll get it!" they shouted in unison, but Sakura was already opening the door.

"Good morning, sweetie. Nice to see you."

Itachi blew into the kitchen and bowed at the waist. Nervous and formal, he addressed the floor, saying, "Mother. Father. I have something to say. I—"

"You're finally conceding the title of '_Smartest Uchiha_' to me," Takeo blurted.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk—as usual, Takeo had knocked the starch out of his older brother. He straightened up. "Of course not…besides, Mom holds that title. Not me."

The table erupted into howls of amusement. "Ooh! You gonna take that, Dad?!" shouted Yasu between laughs. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. Itachi brought the rowdy noise to a halt with a single cough into his fist.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted," he said, pointing his remark at his boisterous little brother, "I have something to say… Mom. Dad. I'd like your permission to speak to Uncle Naruto about marrying Hikariko."

Slowly, Sasuke set the newspaper aside, scowling. "Itachi," he said, his voice deep and stern. "You are aware of what will happen when you marry that girl." The boys clung to each other, shrinking back as Sasuke stood, Sharingan blazing. "I'll be related…to _Naruto_."

It took a second or two and a smirk from Sasuke for Itachi to get his joke, but when he did, he guffawed and threw his arms around his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Again the table erupted, but this time in cheers and a few happy tears from Sakura. His brothers swarmed Itachi, nudging Sasuke aside to smother him in back-slapping congratulations. Sakura took the opportunity to slip an arm around her husband's waist.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you think Mr. Dinosaur could take another trip through the washing machine?"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"With Itachi's wedding, I think it might be called back into service soon."

Sasuke still didn't get what she was trying to say.

"_Che_," she scoffed. "Now I understand why you're never nominated for the '_Smartest_ _Uchiha'_ award." When he frowned she laughed loudly. "Here." She handed him a cup of tea and clinked her own cup against his, mischief written all over her expression. "Drink up...Grandpa."

Sasuke brought the cup to his lips, warm tea swirling in his mouth, before it hit him…and he sprayed the kitchen. "_Grandpa_?!" he barked between coughs.

"Well, not right away, I hope," she said with a laugh as she pounded his back. "But I'm sure there'll be little ones running around our house soon enough." She found a dishtowel and mopped up his stained shirt. "Your home will never be empty again, Sasuke-kun."

When she melted into his embrace, he sighed contentedly. "Never empty again."

* * *

I love Daddy!Sasuke, don't you? Such a big mush with his boys.

Thanks, as always, go to Unicorn Paige and her magic highlighter. She reworked the entire opening to this one-shot, leaving me in awe of her abilities yet again. Go read her fics and tell her how awesome she is. You know you want to.


	4. Exposed

"Come on! I'm tired and dirty!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just shut up and walk, moron."

Naruto grumbled at his sandals, "Just because you're captain on this mission doesn't make you the boss of me."

"It does. Now, shut up and walk. The faster we move, the sooner we get back to Konoha."

"Yeah, because getting back one day earlier than scheduled will make Captain Uchiha look like a superstar."

Sasuke's hand tightened into a fist. "No, it's the most efficient—"

"Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura, running to catch up. "There's a really nice ryokan a few blocks back and I could use a good soak."

"Fine." He turned on his heel and followed Sakura to the inn, leaving a spluttering Naruto to catch up.

The inn was, as Sakura said, _really nice_. They rented a room with a private onsen and Sakura dove straight for the shower, much to Naruto's dismay. "I'm next," he said to Sasuke, setting his chin with determination, "so don't get any ideas."

"Whatever." Sasuke unrolled his futon as Naruto sprawled right on the tatami and nodded off.

"Shower's empty, Naruto!" The door muffled Sakura's voice. "I'm heading for the onsen. And no peeking, you perv!"

Sasuke looked at his sleeping teammate and thought about kicking him awake. _You snooze, you lose, moron. _He peeled off his clothes and slid the bathroom door open.

As much as he hated to admit it, his teammates were right—they really needed this. The water was warm and his skin squeaked it was so clean. He worked the shampoo into a lather, not even minding the girly smell. With water and soap clogging his ears, he could barely make out a voice in the bathroom—exactly what was being said, Sasuke had no idea, but he recognized the inflections of speech.

_Who the hell is in the bathroom when I— Naruto. Probably just woke up and saw that I got in here before him. _ The talking continued as he rinsed his hair. _Shut up! I'll be done soon, you idiot. Just shut up and wait!_

When Naruto's griping escalated, Sasuke had enough. He flung the door open, blinded by the steam as he stalked toward his teammate's voice. "If you wanted to shower before me—" he started, turning Naruto by his shoulder…except it wasn't a shoulder. It was too soft, too plump. Someone gasped. The steam whirled away, revealing his teammate—his _non-Naruto_ teammate—and his hand probing Sakura's bare breast.

"Sasuke-kun!"

In the aftermath, he'd blame it on the shock, but just as in battle, his body moved on its own—the focus of his eyes sharpened and his thumb shifted. Sasuke was so lost in the wonder of her pink nipple blooming under his touch, even his ignited Sharingan didn't see the open-handed slap heading for his cheek. The next thing he recalled was being kicked awake by Naruto.

"I said _I_ had second shower, jerk!"

* * *

It wouldn't be SasuSaku Month without some nekkid Sasuke and Sakura, right? Yeah, I thought so, too.

Unicorn Paige edited this until it was fit for your eyes. Isn't she wonderful? Shower her with bacon confetti.


	5. It All Comes Back to This

"I washed your shirt for you." Sasuke held up the pale yellow t-shirt.

"You managed to get the blood out! Sasuke-kun, you really are a miracle worker."

"It's not brain surgery," he mumbled. "But you can't leave it on the floor for days and expect it to come clean."

"You don't mean me, I'm sure. I would _never_ leave clothes unwashed like that." She grinned when he chuffed. "You'll make a wonderful wife one day, Sasuke-kun. I know that's your _true_ dream," she added when he looked sideways at her. "You can admit it to me."

"You found me out." She laughed at his unexpected humor. "You want this or what?"

"I don't want to take it with me to the Training Fields. Can I leave it here for now?"

He shrugged, suppressing a grin as he tucked it back into the drawer. "Let's go. Naruto gets distracted when we're late. He might wander away to Ichiraku's again."

"Not again!" she shrieked, closing the door behind them.

* * *

_Chi-rup. Chi-rup. Chi-chi-chi-chi._

"Shh! Sleeping," Sakura grumbled.

_Chi-chi-chi-chi._

She flung the covers off. "Stupid birds. Don't they know anything about chakra depletion? I need to sleep, you know!" She shook an angry fist, the too-long sleeve of a robe flopping over her hand. _What the…_ The uchiwa printed over her left breast made Sakura's head droop. _Sasuke's house again?_ _This is the third time I've let my chakra get low this week! _She stumbled down the hall, looking for her teammate.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I can't believe I let this happen again," she called down the hall and then into the kitchen. "Sasuke-kun?"

He poked his head out of the laundry room. "Why'd you get up?"

"Birds."

He grunted as he pinned her shirt against him with his chin to fold it.

"I should stop letting my chakra run so low."

"There's an idea."

"But I really need to stop imposing on you, Sasuke-kun. It's not ri—"

"Tea's in the kitchen. You know where the cups are."

* * *

Sasuke pressed a hand against his growling stomach. He'd been away on a mission for weeks and knew he'd find nothing edible in his house. _I ought to stop somewhere, get something to eat_, he thought. His legs had other plans, however, and they carried him straight home.

He unlocked the door. When he noticed things out of place, a kunai jumped into his hand. _What the hell?_ A steady tapping came from the kitchen. _Who'd be stupid enough to break into my house?_ Off-key humming gave him his answer and he tucked his weapon away.

"Sakura."

"Oh!" She startled, wiping her hands on her apron. "Sasuke-kun! You're home early!"

"What's this?" Sakura was building a mountain of chopped vegetables on his counter, pools of sauces with marinating meat surrounding it.

"I kinda owe you." Her cheeks pinked. "I thought you might be hungry…and your fridge is empty."

He leaned against the door jamb, arms folded. "How do you owe me?"

"Ah…well…you see, I might've stayed here once or twice." She glanced at him with guilty eyes and then quickly away. "Okay, ten or fifteen times. But your place is so close to everything, Sasuke-kun, and mine is so far away. Besides…your bed is better."

He snorted to cover the squirmy feeling in his gut. "Whatever. When's dinner?"

* * *

A jarring pain in her hip shocked Sakura to consciousness. Disorienting vertigo seized her as she was shifted. _I'm being carried? Last thing I remember is Kyoukoku Pass. I was healing Sai and then… That flash! It must've been some kind of lightning jutsu. _

"Sas'kun?" she slurred. The jingle of his keys in the lock was what she got in response.

_He's breathing heavy_, she noted, medical instincts irrepressible. _Is he injured, too?_ She felt him ease her to the floor, leaning her against a wall. With a relieved sigh, he sat next to her and, after a minute, removed her boots. She wanted to be helpful, but she was so tired, she could barely open her eyes. _I'll just rest a minute while he takes off his shoes then I'll get up. Just a minute._

The cool touch of cotton on her skin roused her. _When did I leave this nightgown here? _She surprised herself, discovering she wasn't too exhausted to blush. Sasuke opened the bed and tucked her inside. Through thick lashes, she watched him limp to the other side of the room and open the window. _He is injured. And I can't heal him. Shit!_ Feeling like a burden, she thought, _The least I can do is let him sleep in his own bed. _She caught his wrist.

"Sakura, if I don't wash our clothes now, the blood will never come out."

All she could do was tug weakly, her grip on him slipping. "Stay."

He left his clothes on the floor and climbed in beside her. She inched nearer. "You're a good wife, Sasuke-kun."

His hand claimed her waist. "You're a troublesome husband, Sakura," he breathed before collapsing into sleep.

* * *

And so my contributions to SasuSaku Month come to an end for this year. Sadly, vacation prevented me from posting this on time, so you won't find it on the SSM Tumblr, but go there anyway to check out all the other art and fics filled with SS goodness!

All of the fics in this collection would've blinded you with their horribleness if not for the grace and skill of Unicorn Paige. She is the best of the best! Also, yay for the best SSM ever! Thanks for reading!


End file.
